RWBY The moonlit rose
by Sidraan Taigruth
Summary: A young boy who had ran away from his mother has been found by a certain huntress that goes by Summer Rose made a promise when she died to find her daughter and protect her


Vol 1 Chapter 1 when the moon rises

(Ruby's p.o.v.)

I woke up to a blinding light coming from the dorm window. I groaned loudly and pulled the covers over my head.

"Ruby come on wake up" Yang said shaking me awake, "We have a big day."

For those of you who don't know and haven't seen my show, Yang is my half sister. She is a part of a team that I lead. My other two teammates are Weiss Schnee, a white haired girl with a poor attitude, and Blake Belladonna, a quiet girl with black hair and wears a bow all the time, even in bed which is strange, and loves to read.

"Yeah, Weiss wants to stroll around town for a bit" Blake said emphasizing on 'strol'.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked huffily.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it" Yang said.

I sighed knowing that my attempts on falling back asleep where futile.

"Fine, I'm up!" I said throwing my covers off "and you guys say that i'm loud."

"Come on Ruby, let's get going" Yang said chuckling

(Moonlights p.o.v.)

(A/N: I won't reveal his name till later on)

"Moonlight where are you?" I heard the asshole of a boss named Roman shouted, "Damn dog could learn some obedience"

"First off," I said jumping down behind him "I'm a wolf, second off, the only reason I'm taking orders from you is because I'm stuck here"

"Yeah, yeah," He said turning to face me "Anyway, I have something for someone of your expertise to do"

"What is it?" I asked sighing.

"There is someone i want you to pick up." He replied, "She goes by Neo."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or a racist statement" I said glaring at him.

"Take it as you will," He said handing me piece of paper "Here you are, you will meet her at this address."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." I said taking the paper and walked away.

~Time skip~

I finally made it to the address Roman gave me. It was an abandoned amusement park that I used to go to when I was a kid with my mother. I looked around and saw a small girl with pink and brown hair. She was sitting on a bench looking bored.

"Excuse me, miss" I said causing her to look up at me "You wouldn't happen to be Neo would you?"

She didn't answer but instead got up grabbing the umbrella and charged at me, about to hit me in the neck but stopped inches away.

"Woah there missy," I said holding my hands up "I was sent here from Roman."

She lowered her weapon still looking at me but smiled and nodded. I sighed in relief knowing that I didn't have to fight. I slightly pulled my mask up and turned around.

"Come on." I said. "The quicker we get back , the quicker I can go to sleep."

Neo nodded and walked behind me adding a skip to her walk.

(Ruby's p.o.v.)

We just got back from a tiresome day in Vale. Weiss and Blake had argued all the way back and are still arguing now. But everything went quiet when Blake had said something we weren't expecting.

"WELL MAYBE WE JUST GOT TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake shouted before covering her mouth.

All of us went silent and stared at her. Before anyone could say anything, Blake ran out of the room with tears falling from her eyes.

"Good going Weiss." Yang said, glaring at her.

"What did I do?" Weiss asked.

"You know exactly what you did Weiss." Yang replied.

I looked down, toning them out worried about Blake

(Moonlight's p.o.v.)

I finally got back to the warehouse with Neo and noticed that the security has gotten tighter.

"What in sams hell happened?" I asked myself.

I looked around more looking for Roman and saw him talking to Adams Lieutenants. I never liked the lieutenant and i think that Adam is more of an Asshole than Roman is.

"Ah good, your back." Roman said giving Neo and I his full Attention. "We have a job at the docks tomorrow night. Get some rest and be ready to leave."

"Very well, goodnight Neo." I said smiling at Neo, "It was nice talking to you. Even though it was one sided."

Neo smiled and nodded before leaving to Romans side.

"See you tomorrow Roman." I said before leaving to my bedroom


End file.
